Reddit Tales Of DBZ 2: Jeepers Creepers
by xyzria.grandison
Summary: You ever wondered what happens when the TV isn't on? What creepy things they don't tell us about? If you're looking for a DBZ fanfic with ghosts, kidnappers, freaky encounters and even serial killers, well, look no further! Join the creepy side as I bring to you Part 2 in the Reddit Tales of DBZ series! So come on and take a read... but only if you dare.
1. Chapter 1 - A Haunting on Arcosia

**And here it is! Back by popular demand, the series that gave you all goosebumps and nightmares: Reddit Tales of DBZ. But, this time it's bigger, better and a whole lot creepier; join the Z Crew, friends and nemesis all, as we explore the stories they don't show on TV.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ/GT/SUPER, and all characters mentioned are the property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Special shout-out to my favourite horror You Tubers: Horror Studio 1 (HS1), Blue Spooky, Mr. Nightmare, Killer Orange Cat, HellFreezer and most recently, urmaker and Lazy Masquerade, for their awesome work. And kudos to le Reddit Army, particularly the LetsNotMeet, Creepy Encounters, Thetruthishere and NoSleep subreddits. Also, thanks to everyone, family, friends and you the readers, who gave me permission to use your stories for this series – this would not be possible without your support; I'll also like to thank the supporters of the original story. You guys are awesome! And, just like the first story, a few of these would be based on my own experiences (makes sense for me to join the fun, ay?)**

 **Also, because of school and all that, I plan to upload bi-weekly so I'll have enough time to get the stories together; so every other Sunday at eight, be sure to look out for a new segment in this series. I really hope this gets the attention the first series got. For those of you who aren't familiar with Reddit Tales of DBZ, it's basically a collection of one-shots involving the characters from the show, but with LetsNotMeet elements mixed with them, so there's lots of creepy stuff going on. Trust me, the people who followed the first story had a blast and I know you would too, especially if you're familiar with the whole LetsNotMeet/creepy stories scene.**

 **If you're looking to get unnerved then this story is for you! Criticism and ideas are most welcome - don't be a stranger, people!**

 **So, without further ado, let's take a look into the lives of our favourite characters… the spookier side of it anyway. Grab some popcorn… so you'll have something to keep your mind off the creaking in your house. Grab your dogs… so you'll be protected from the creature living under your bed. Turn of your lights… but, only if you dare, and let's dive into the creepy side of Fanfiction: this is Reddit Tales of DBZ 2: Jeepers Creepers.**

A HAUNTING ON ARCOSIA

 ** _By Lord Cooler_**

Hello there – I know what you must be thinking; 'Really? Cooler's here now?' Yes, yes, I am aware of how awkward this may seem and I doubt anyone would really read this. In fact, I'm probably one of the last few people to even know about this site, as it was just recently brought to my attention, but I digress. Plus, seeing that literally everyone, even Frieza has been on here, I see no issue in divulging a few of my own experiences. Now, before I begin, I should let you all know that I have very few, what do you say, 'letsnotmeet' stories, which I will share later on. But, the story that I am about to share is paranormal-related; the reason being that, this is the most shocking and horrific memory that I can conjure from my childhood, and it is where all the really frightening things begin for me.

For a bit of information, growing up on Arcosia in the royal palace, before this really terrifying experience, I had never had any unexplainable things happen to me. It wasn't until this after this happened that very minor things would occur, but they were still noticeable, especially to a child as observant as I had been. The palace was, in a word, eerie. It was a massive structure, made up of a labyrinth of rooms and halls and stairs that could easily confuse anyone who was not accustomed to its layout. One of the few things Frieza and I agreed with was that we both hated the palace; as children, it was creepy to us, especially at night when everything will be as dark as pitch. I had heard rumours of the palace being haunted by the spirits of our family's ancestors; this was mostly idle talk of the palace staff that I had only happened to hear by chance, but it was enough to make me uneasy.

Growing up, Father was not one to believe the chatter of alleged ghosts, and he indirectly banned Frieza and I from being pulled into, what he called 'mindless banter'. We were princes and tales of malevolent spirits roaming the palace was unbecoming. I did not necessarily believe in ghosts either, but did have a great respect for our ancestors – there was a lot of history connected with the palace, though, and even though I did not take heed to the ghost stories, I was still very much uncomfortable with that place. Both me and my brother had our own set of rooms, which comprised of our bed chambers and six other rooms that were meant to be essentially whatever we wanted them to be, for example our own library.

The way how my rooms were set up, they all formed a U shaped, with my bed chambers being in the middle, directly on the turn. This meant that, if I were to leave my door open, I could see if someone was leaving our entering my area, and the acoustics of the chambers allowed me to hear them as well. This is vital to the story, so bear this in mind. I was nine when this particular encounter occurred, and when on this night, I had left the door to my bed chamber open. I was having a lot of trouble falling asleep, and had been tossing and turning in my bed. My room was also very cold – our planet was experiencing a major freezing epidemic that would later prompt our people to relocate.

This, combined with the odd fact that I had been sick the entire day (odd since I rarely ever do get sick), led to me being extremely uncomfortable and only being able to sleep for thirty minutes at a time. At some point I had woken up from my reprieve, and just lay there, staring up at the ceiling and trying to distract myself. I'm not sure of the exact time this was, but I know it had to have been very late, as all the usual sounds I would hear had died down a long time ago. My bed was facing the door, and by extension the left hallway of rooms. While I was wrestling with my duvet, trying to wrap myself up to at least get warmer, I glanced out the door into the hallway… and that's when I saw someone approaching my room.

At first I wasn't sure who it was, since it was so dark; they looked more like a shadow than a servant coming to check on me. I squinted to try and get a better look, but whoever it was had disappeared from my sight. I wasn't too concerned about that – I thought that, with me being ill, that I had possibly hallucinated. It didn't occur to me until later that, even though I could see this silhouette, I heard no footsteps, but I was tired and not really thinking about it. I fell asleep again for probably the fourth time that night, and then woke up when I felt something odd. Do you know that feeling you get when you've done something wrong, and someone caught you in the act? That was what I felt, but on a much more ominous level. It's hard to describe it, but it felt like something was dreadfully off about my quarters. I looked to the front of my bed, and saw someone standing there. It was so dark and my eyes were only partially open; at first I could only see the outline. At first, I thought it was my father because of how large this person was; in my young, exhausted mind, I just assumed he was coming to check up on me, knowing that I had been sick.

Then, I opened my eyes fully and looked at where the person stood… and what I saw standing there still horrifies me even as I submit this. There was a man dressed in black robes, and his skin was white, and I mean _snow white._ His eyes looked like sunken holes in his face, just completely black and devoid of any type of colour or emotion. His whole face looked sunken in; in fact, his entire body was unnaturally bony. Imagine how my father looks, his height, appearance and build; now, try to picture what he would look like if he had no skin or muscles on his body, like he were a literal _walking skeleton._ That was what this apparition looked like. I would not lie and say that I was not fazed by this – I was absolutely petrified! The fact that I was a mere child, and seeing this ghastly visitor in my room only made this a lot worse.

I was literally stunned into silence, and just stared at, whatever this thing was, and it stared back at me with its lifeless eyes. It did not move at all, but its presence was overwhelming and made the entire atmosphere of my room extremely ominous and heavy. It felt as though someone had opened all the windows in my area and doused my body in ice cold water for good measure; the temperature just dropped to an unbelievable low, and I was trembling. At some point, I had shut my eyes tightly, thinking that I was dreaming, and if I woke up, then the apparition would leave… and that was when something even more terrifying happen.

As I closed my eyes and clutched my duvet over my head, I felt someone _yank_ the covers right out of my hands, and I felt this being's icy, bony fingers graze my legs, over and over. That was when I knew that I _could not_ have been dreaming. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see this monstrosity anymore. I could not work up the courage to attack it either – I was _that_ paralyzed. About five minutes later, the spirit stopped touching me; I did not look up until a few more minutes passed. I opened my eyes, and the ghost was gone, without me ever even hearing it exit. I heard no footsteps going back up the hall either. It was as though it had glided out of the room, or had disappeared completely. Somehow, after several minutes of being utterly shocked by what I just experience, I fell asleep again and when I woke up, it was miraculously daylight.

I immediately told father the moment I had the chance, but he did not believe me. He thought I had either dreamt it or simply imagined it, but, I tell you all now that was **no dream**. I felt this thing touch me, felt its icy fingers on my skin, felt when it ripped the sheets of my body. I had no reason to just imagine something as ghastly as that, even if I were sick. I don't care how many of you want to argue that possibility – this was _real_ , no matter how foolish it sounds.

For nights after that, I did not want to go to bed, which only annoyed father further, with him calling me a coward and threatening me with all sorts of punishments. I became somewhat paranoid, as though someone was always watching me in my bed chambers, with my room's temperature dropping to an extreme low occasionally. Sometimes, a few of my items would turn up missing also, but I liked to pin this on Frieza, who would of course deny taking my things (Frieza's a liar and this explanation comforted me).

However, that night was the first and last time I ever saw this spirit, and it wasn't until a few years later that I began searching for answers. I asked the palace staff who were into the paranormal side of the palace… and they told me they had no idea what or who that was, as there had never been another sighting of a spirit that fit my description, before or after the fact. I truly think that's the creepiest part about this whole ordeal, and to this day I still have no idea what I saw that night in my room.

 **Whooooooooooo first story! Lol the other one is coming up in the next two minutes! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Galactic Rumble

ANGRY, SORE LOSER TRIES TO FIGHT ME AT A WRESTLING MATCH

 ** _By Radditz_**

Hey there; this is my first time posting here, and all that good stuff. A lot of you would know me as Kakarot's older brother, and may or may not like me very much, but whatever. There isn't much background on me, I know, which is part of the reason why I'm even here. The story you're about to read might not be as horrific or traumatic or anything, but at the time, it _was_ very freaky to me. I'm going to say now that there is a lot of background to this, so it may be a bit long, but I don't think that'll be a problem.

To begin, I was eighteen when this happened, and obviously was still working for Frieza at the time. When this happened I was with Nappa and Vegeta; it was our shore leave period, and we had a tradition back then to visit as many of the unchartered planets as possible. These planets were either not under Frieza's scrutiny at the time, or just weren't worth it at all; to us, though, there was always a range of things for us to do when got time off, which was extremely rare so we made it count. We normally took turns deciding which planet we'd spend our 'vacation' on.

This one time it was Vegeta's turn to pick, as his birthday had been a few weeks prior to this, and he chose a planet named Bazoona. It was a bit off the organizational map, which was perfect for us. This particular planet was a major romping ground for not only us, but other soldiers in the PTO also. Think of it like our version of a popular tourist spot. In this instance, we had gotten off just in time for something called Galactic Rumble. It was a wrestling match between the best of the best in that system, and it was something all three of us greatly enjoyed. The last time I had been there was six years before when we were given shore leave at the exact time this competition was being held.

We were pretty excited about it, especially Vegeta since he had always been fascinated with these pro-fighting matches; of course he didn't see it past good entertainment. There were a lot of people from all different planets there and, since it was a rule back then for us to not have on our uniforms when off duty, we didn't really stick out too bad. Nobody even seemed to notice three Saiyans wandering around looking for good seats. We eventually did find some good seats just a couple rows behind the ring, and sat down. Nappa had gotten us hordes of junk food before so we wouldn't have to get up for something to eat. All was well for most of the match; the fights were actually pretty good, the food was greasy and we even began making bets with the other spectators.

This is where things begin to go wrong. During one of the intermissions of the match, we began placing bets on the match that was to come. I bet 40 zeni on my favourite wrestler, a guy called 'The Shock'. Another guy, who I'm going to call 'Bug', betted 60 zeni on his favourite, who he was of course was sure would win. The reason why I'm calling him Bug is because he looked like a giant wasp, and I don't even know his real name anyway.

Now this may not seem like much, but trust me, the stakes were incredibly high. Nappa thought I was foolish for betting a whole forty, and Bug was confident in himself. The reason why neither Nappa or Vegeta were betting is because they had before, and lost each time against this guy; there bets weren't as high as mine, but Vegeta was pretty pissed about it and decided to just watch the fighting instead. The match began and, at first, it looked like Bug's guy would really win – Nappa was giving me a hard time about it, since our money wasn't exactly always assured, and we usually had to save up to buy food.

Then, something happened: The Shock gave the other guy a severe upper cut and then punched him in the gut. The guy fell and didn't get back up, groaning in pain. The next thing I knew, everyone was on their feed, shouting and applauding for what was probably the shortest match in the entire Galactic Rumble history. Bug was in total shock while we were overjoyed at the fact that I had just won us an additional 60 zeni to add to our tab. Bug didn't say anything, just let me take the money and remained quiet for the rest of the show. Of course I thought that was that, and I was feeling lucky so I placed a few more bets, and hadn't lost once that entire night. I guess my fortune had turned around for me that one night.

The final fight was dragging on and they needed to go into intermission; I took that chance to use the bathroom. The bathroom facilities were on a lower part of the arena so it was a bit of a walk. I didn't really mind though, since the lower area was a lot quieter and I was really glad to be away from the more sweaty patrons back on the stands. I found the bathroom, went in and did my business. During this time I didn't hear anyone else come in or leave, so I thought I was alone. However, when I exited the stall I was in, I was shocked to see Bug standing in the entryway of the bathroom. He glared at me with the angriest expression I'd ever seen on anyone. "Hey kid, can I talk to ya?" he said.

I was really confused and asked him what the problem was. Then, all of the sudden he just lunges at me, trying to grab my neck. I dodge and turn around just in time to see him coming at me again, this time with this crazy long knife. I have no idea how he even managed to conceal that thing for all this time; he was moving incredibly fast for someone who, I thought, had no real power. I managed to dodge each time, getting angrier and more confused by the second. I started shouting at him, telling him off and demanding why he was attacking me. He started screaming that he wanted his money back, saying that I cheated him and that he was going to 'make me pay double'.

I was literally like "What the actual hell!?" When he came at me again I punched him hard in the gut; he flew right into a wall and I guess this alerted the security because a moment later two big burly guys came barrelling in. They saw the bug guy and demanded to know what happened; I told them the entire story and, somehow, this crazy guy was still conscious and went into a manic rage. I seriously thought his eyes would pop out of their sockets – it was the most insane thing ever. The two guys had to hold him back, and he just kept going on about how I cheated him out of his money, that I had somehow rigged that match and that I was nothing but a thief and liar. Of course, the security immediately had the same thoughts that I had, and they let me off with no repercussions and took the guy away.

For the rest of the match I didn't say or do anything, and it wasn't until we were leaving that I told Vegeta and Nappa about it. They thought it was hilarious, and, honestly, thinking back on it, I really do think there was something wrong with that bug-guy. Nothing like that had happened before or since then, and I never saw that guy again. I know this isn't the scariest story here but I thought it was worth the time sharing. So, manic-crazy-bug-guy who thought I rigged the Galactic Rumble match, if we ever meet again you'll be getting more than just a punch to the gut.

 **I know some of you wanted a Radditz story from the first series, so here it is! There's more to come though so don't go away! Hope you all enjoyed the first two stories of Reddit Tales of DBZ 2: Jeepers Creepers! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Birds from Hell

**DEMONIC BIRDS**

 _ **A/N - Hey everyone! So I know I said I'll only update every other Sunday (which would've been tomorrow) but my brother's birthday is tomorrow so I'll be out most of the day, so I'm posting tonight! Enjoy!**_

 _By Piccolo_

Alright, so I'm new here, first (and hopefully last) time I'm ever posting something on here. I found out about this site from Gohan – I'm actually using his computer to type this out now. Don't expect me to be a frequent name here because this isn't really my style – the only reason I'm sharing this is because I need answers for what I experienced, since I never heard of anything like this before. This is going to be pretty short too, so don't worry.

What happened was this: One night I was in the middle of a valley, resting. This particular valley is extremely out of the way since, if you know anything about me, I don't really like people and prefer seclusion. It was basically just a bunch of grass and trees right in the middle of some mountains – not really a tourist stop if you'd ask me. So like I said, it was really late at night and I was resting, my eyes were closed, and then, all of the sudden I hear flapping from right above me. Now at first I didn't pay any mind to it – this was the outdoors, so of course there would be birds. But then, I thought it was strange that there _were_ birds out here; this would've had to have been some time around two in the morning and there weren't a lot of nocturnal birds in that area that I could think of.

Then, when I realized that the flapping noises weren't moving away from the spot they were coming from, I opened my eyes and looked up, and what I saw still baffles me to the point where I don't even believe I really saw it. There were two huge black birds just some feet above my head; I think they looked more like giant ravens. They were low enough for me to get a good look at their features… and I jumped when I saw their faces. These birds or whatever they were, they had the faces of humans… and no, I don't mean like the normal animal-human hybrids you're used to seeing. They were literal birds, wings and talons and everything, with _human faces._

I was so shocked that I could only gasp – these monstrosities must have heard, because they looked right down at me… and what happened next is still the most bone chilling thing that I've ever experienced. They started laughing… laughing the way real humans do. The best way to describe it is like two teenaged girls laughing scandalously, but combined with the cackle of a witch- that's literally what it sounded like, and it completely stunned me. I'm not even sure how long I stood there listening to these things laugh like that before they suddenly darted toward me at full speed as though they were about to attack me.

At that moment I kicked into action mode, and fired a blast at them… only to have them just vanish into the ground. There was no trace of them, no feathers or anything that showed that I just attacked them. It was like they were never there to begin with! I actually looked all over for them but couldn't find them, and they never came back after that one time. Never before have I seen anything like that - and no, I was neither high nor intoxicated and I definitely was _not_ dreaming. I'm not crazy, I _know_ what I saw and heard; it was the most disturbing thing I'd ever seen, and that's saying a lot. I'm not making any of this up - I have no reason to, so if you don't believe me then I can't do anything about that; I just want an explanation for what the hell I saw that night.

 **And here's our first Piccolo story guys! Lol I wanted to do something with him and this is what I came up with! (Btw, does anyone really know the name of these creatures?)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Little Burglar?

**The following is a LetsNotMeet post by a follower/reader of Reddit Tales of DBZ Part 1, Dee Dee Zedmen, and is based on a true encounter they had. For this story, she'll be portrayed as Android 18**

 **T** **HE INTRUDER IN THE NIGHT**

 _By Android 18_

Yes, I'm back again with another story for you guys. I don't know why, but my life before I became an android was just really crazy, with all sorts of freaky stuff happening to me. The story I posted on here before was pretty creepy; it doesn't bother me anymore, of course. But, there were a few more incidents from my childhood that were extremely terrifying, even to a hardcore chick like me. Just to preface, I was twelve when this happened, and, at that age, I was one to act fast. In this story, my quick thinking may have played a part in saving my life.

This happened one night when I was home alone with my little brother (yes, another shocker). I remember my mom used to work as a teacher at a night-school, so my dad went to pick her up. There wasn't a problem with that since I actually liked having the house to myself – well, minus my little brother, of course. I can't remember exactly what time this was, but me and my brother sat down to do some homework. I pretty much just skimmed through the entire thing, but whatever. After some time of us sitting there, I hear a noise. It sounded like someone was trying to open the front door. My brother looked up and asked, "What's that?" "Don't mind it; it must be Dad." I wasn't very concerned about it, just figured he was getting back from picking up mom a little earlier than usual.

Then… I realized something. The noise I heard sounded like the doorbell jiggling, like someone was trying to turn it but couldn't since, obviously, it was locked. And that's when I remembered: my dad had the house keys, so there was no need for him to even try the knob. There was only one thing that came to my mind at that moment – someone was trying to break in. This next part may seem so unlike me, but keep in mind I was both twelve and very much human, and like any other human child would, I began to panic. There was a door that separated the kitchen from the area where the front door was; I locked that door and told my little brother to shush, telling him that it would stop soon. It didn't; whoever it was still at the door, growing more desperate from the noises we heard. I cursed; my phone was in my room, charging, so I couldn't call the cops or my parents.

So, quietly, I unlocked the door and left the kitchen, with my brother right behind me. We got to the front door, where the would-be intruder was still trying to open the door. I honestly had no idea what to do – I had no real plan for this, but I knew I wasn't stupid enough to open the door. My brother, who was like eight when this happened, was pretty scared too, and for whatever reason, the first thing that came to his mind was to grab his plastic toy bucket and chuck it at the door as hard as he could. He screamed "Who are you? Go away!" at the person.

Now, this part may seem strange to all of you, but after my brother did that, the guy ran off; I mean it, he really just bolted out of there, which makes me think it was probably someone really young and inexperienced to get scared so easily. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and searched all over the house to make sure he didn't use any windows or anything to get in. Nope, everything was clear and the guy was long gone. I called my parents and told them what happened (probably should have done that before checking the house), and they told me to stay inside, and if anything else happens to call the cops. But that was it; nothing else happened that night, it was just some random guy that I was sure was trying to break in. I know this was years ago but since everyone is back with more stories, I figured I'd give it another shot too.

I still don't know who it was, but lil' would-be burglar, let's not meet.

 **Thanks again for the story Dee Dee! And if anyone else has a story they'd like to be on here, feel free to PM me! That's it for now - until next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Creepy Child

**_A/N -Hey guys! So I have some news - since next week is Halloween, I'll be posting three new stories next Sunday night that would tie in with the Halloween theme! Be sure to tune in around at 9 PM next Sunday to see those hallo-creepies, and enjoy this week's stories!_**

 ** _DISTURBED CHILD? OR SOMETHING ELSE?_**

 _By Lord Frieza_

Good evening to whoever's reading this – I don't need a long introduction since I've been here before, and most everyone knows me. If you read my first story about the pink-eyed murderer and what my reaction to that was, then I could safely assume that you know how my final reaction this particular encounter was. I can't say this is exactly normal – then again, with me, when is anything normal – and I honestly don't know exactly what really happened, which is why for once I'm open to opinions.

To give you a little background, as a child I had never believed in ghosts; the palace that I grew up in was said to be haunted, but I neither cared nor was affected. It was really just the palace staff with nothing better to do. Before this incident I had never had any real dealings with anything spiritual, save for what I knew of my blessing ceremony as well as my elevation ceremony to emperor. I never saw ghosts or spirits or whatever you call them, and quite frankly I was alright with this. However, this one incident is still something I cannot wrap my head around.

As you may know, because of my family, mostly my father, I was accustomed to traveling to other planets. This was never an issue for me and it was one of the more pleasant times of my childhood.

This was just a few months before I officially became the emperor and Planet Trade leader; I was fifteen and my father, wanting to squeeze in as much information on planetary dealings, in addition to what I already knew, took me along. He was going to be visiting Planet Bada, one of his trading planets do close off some business deal he had with the planet's king. I wasn't expected to do much on this trip, just observe and note, which was, at that age incredibly boring to me.

The planet itself was of a somewhat low grade and there wasn't much to it save for forests of trees. Something that I should note is that on Bada, all the members of the royal family had a distinct look; long black hair, bright blue skin and purple eyes. I'm not sure how they kept that image over the years, but I don't care too much about it either – but just remember that this is very important to the story.

So my father was in the meeting and it was dragging on far too long. It was already very late at night and became restless so asked if I could take a little stroll around the palace. The king did not deny it and I left to just try and find something remotely interesting in that palace. There wasn't a lot of staff out, at least none I could see; the place was practically dead at that time since everyone had gone to bed. I'm not sure how long I've been walking but I knew at some point that I was getting no closer to the excitement I craved. So, I turned around to head back to the meeting when I came face to face with a child.

He couldn't have been older than six years old, and they had the features that all royal family members had. I couldn't remember the king saying anything about having a young son – I knew he had an adult son, and a daughter but she was well into her adolescent years at that time. I just assumed that this child was not really worth talking about, so he did not mention him. I said hello to him and asked what he was doing there at that time of night.

The little boy didn't say anything, just stared at me with this blank expression on his face. If you're wondering why I didn't belittle or even punish him for not answering me, it's really because at that point I did not even care; I just wanted something to relieve my boredom. When a few moments passed and the kid still said nothing, I began to think he did not hear my question. I repeated it but got the same results. Okay, he's mute, but whatever.

As I was about to just forget about him, he suddenly spoke up, and what he said is to this day the strangest, creepiest thing I'd ever heard from anyone. "I really like your skin. It's dead and alive." I stopped and stared at him, thinking I misheard him. "What did you say?" "Your skin; it's dead and alive at once. Do you like being dead and alive?" I was literally out of words, and just gawked at this young child in shock.

The way he spoke was so bizarre too – he sounded much more mature than he appeared, cold and distant. It made the air around me feel thick and ominous. Then, he reached out and grabbed my arm, rubbing it and saying "I like your skin. I want skin just like this." All the while he had no expression on his face, just a blank stare. His hand was also oddly cold for the humid weather that was dominant on the planet; that, and he had a very strong grip for someone who looked as fragile as he did.

I slapped his hand away and threatened to tell his father, who I still assumed was the king.

When he heard this, he just stared at me with dark eyes before darting down the hall. I had never seen anybody, young or old move that fast before this; he was gone in seconds and I was so surprised that I did not even move for a good long moment. When I gathered my senses I ran straight back to my Father. When I burst into the room he looked at me like I was crazy. He asked me what was wrong, and I told them about the strange child in the hall. "You need to talk to your son, king, before he gets himself into trouble," I admonished him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "But, I don't have a son that age." I did not believe him and told him that the child had the exact same looks as those of the royal family; blue skin, purple eyes and black hair. He denied having a son again, and I started to get angry. Father had to step in and he ordered the king to bring everyone in his family out.

Everyone in the royal family came out a while later, despite it being such an ungodly hour, from the king's siblings to his children and in-laws, but none of them matched the age of the child I had seen. Father asked if this was really everyone and the king said yes. Then, his son asked about the child I had seen. When I described the boy, everyone suddenly had a look of fear pass over them. He told me that, some years ago, one of the family members had had a son, but died soon after giving birth. Later, the boy himself died at the age of four after drowning in a pond on the palace property.

He said that, ever since then, people have said to have seen this little boy's spirit around the palace. My Father was not one to believe in ghost stories, neither was I, but he didn't want this situation to get out of hand and decided to leave it at that and told me to get it out of my mind.

For the next few days I made it my duty to look out for this child, to catch them in a lie. I never really saw the child again, but for two nights in a row I've had strange things happen to me, from someone knocking on the door of the room I was staying in, to the sound of a child laughing right next to me as I slept... but I never saw anyone, and I dismissed that whole thing as a some weird dream.

Now I am not a believer in the paranormal, at least not completely; I do however cannot understand what happened to me that night. Was this really a ghost? Or did the entire family plot this whole thing in order to protect a very disturbed brat? I've never had an experience like this before or after this, and my Father basically forgot the whole thing. But tell me, what do you all think? And please, no nonsensical comments are allowed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Smoking Creeper

**This story is based on one of my own experiences I had a few years back. I posted it on Reddit some months back (not sure if anyone would read it there though lol). Anywho, for this story I'll be portrayed as Marron.**

 **CREEPY SMOKER**

 _By Marron_

Hi guys, it's me again, back with yet again another creepy story. I seem to be a magnet for creeps, and it's really no wonder when I really think about it. If you read my last post on here you'll know what I'm talking about – the weirdest things just happen to me for whatever reason. This story I'm about to share with you is, without a doubt, one of the creepiest things that I had happen to me in my life. It's literally just below the social media creeper story, and it's so bizarre to me, even now, and the only thing I could ask is, why?

So what happened was, one night, when I was fourteen or fifteen, me and my mom went grocery shopping. I can't remember exactly when this happened but it was definitely a Saturday night; I remember because that was sort of like our set time to do most of the grocery shopping. This was one of the many ways we had mother-daughter bonding time. Yeah, I know that grocery shopping is kind of lame, but hey, shopping is shopping and my mom and I were the Dwayne Johnson and Roman Reigns of shopping. So on this particular night mom didn't really need much stuff, and I only wanted a few things for myself, so we finished pretty quickly.

Because we didn't have a lot of stuff we went into the line that caters for ten items or less (you guys know the one). Now, I can't remember much about this, except that that were a lot of people at that grocery store that night; the line we were in was pretty short, though, with only one woman in front of us and then a while later a man joined the line. My mom was in front of me and the man was behind me – I didn't even really notice him at first, since I was just daydreaming about whatever I was daydreaming about.

I did notice, though, that he was standing just a little too close to me - I can't remember if there was someone behind him or not, and was really distracted and honestly did not care much either so I did nothing… that's when I felt something really strange. There was this cold puff of air hitting the back of my neck; our line was right next to the air conditioner so I just thought it was the air from the A/C.

Then, less than a minute later, I started to notice that the air I felt wasn't matching the rate of the air that the A/C was putting out. I turned around and noticed the man standing behind me holding a cigarette. He had the most creepy smile I had ever seen up to that point, and he was blowing his smoke out. I stood there for a few seconds, not really understanding what was going on at first, until I really paid attention. He was _too_ close to me, even if there was another person behind him; that, and the look on his face made me put two and two together quickly.

This guy was blowing his cigarette smoke right on my neck! I was completely grossed out and moved closer to my mom, who was just focused on getting our things cashed and paid for. I was practically stepping on her heels to try and get away from this guy… and then, he moved up too, standing extremely close to me and continued blowing his dirty smoke on me. I moved again and he moved too – no matter what I did, he always did that, staying right behind me and not stopping. I was so disgusted and shocked that I actually looked around the store at everyone like 'Um, isn't ANYONE seeing this!?'

I can't remember if I had told my mom; I think I probably didn't because if I had, I know she would've made sure that he never _looked_ at another cigarette again. Then, the smoker guy just stopped, and at that same time my mom finally finished paying for our stuff. As we were leaving I shot one last glance at the guy - he still had that kami-forsaken creepy smile, one that I would never forget.

When we left the store, I said to my mom 'Don't people know they're not supposed to smoke in public?' or something like that. My mom just shrugged, not having a clue what I was going on about. Nothing really happened after that and I pretty much forgot the whole thing, or at least I pushed it way to the back of my mind. I still don't know how he was able to do that without anyone noticing or telling him off for smoking inside a public building, but whatever I guess. I honestly wish I did tell her, and maybe see her kick some butt!

So, creepy smoker guy that blew his gross cigarette smoke on me, I hope we never meet again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Skeleton Man

**Hey everyone - and welcome to a special segment in the story. Since Halloween is tomorrow, I decided to break from my usual timetable to bring to you, 3 Halloween stories that I hope will really get you all into the mood. None of these stories are true (thankfully) but I'm sure that at least one of them would inspire some fear ;), so, let's get to it!**

 **STRANGER IN MY CAR**

 _By Yamcha_

Hey again; I'm back again with another insane story for all of you. You guys are probably fed up of seeing my name on here; I can't help if I have all these things happening to me (I swear I'm cursed or something). Anyway, I've had a lot of weird, freaky things happen to me over the years, and most of them, for whatever reason, involve my car. Now I consider my car to be my most prized possession and am literally the stereotypical guy when it comes to my baby.

I'm very serious about how I keep it, and how people who are passengers are to keep it – I've had a few mishaps before but they're nothing too serious. But, there are a few instances with my car that are just so out there, so nuts that sometimes I don't even believe they happened; this is one of those times. It was very late one night, Halloween night actually. From since the night before, I'd just been going to different parties and taking advantage of the sudden spike of activities going on around the city.

The party I had gone to this night was hosted by one of my buddies from baseball; it was a costume party, and I was dressed up as bandit… I know, ironic, right? I remember that because it was so ironic, not because it has much to do with the story. So I was at this party for hours; the guy who was having the party lived in a kind of sub-residential area, meaning it was some houses on the outskirts of the city itself.

After messing around and getting decidedly wasted, I decided I had enough and wanted to leave. Before I did though, I sat in the living room and got some of the buzz to go down so I could get home without wrecking my car. Don't drink and drive folks. Now, I should say that while I was there I really didn't notice anyone or anything strange; of course I didn't know everyone who was at this party, since there was more than a hundred, but I didn't get like creeper vibes or anything. By the time I thought I was good enough to head home the party was still in full swing, even though it was nearly three in the morning. Guess you could get away with that stuff when there aren't any nearby neighbours.

I told my pal I was going and headed out to my car. I made it a point to park as far away from everyone else to avoid getting scratched, so it was pretty easy for me to spot it. Another thing I should note is that, because of a story I heard from another guy about some psycho hiding in someone else's car, I always checked the backseats before flying (flying cars, remember?). This one time though, I didn't; I was tired and still half-drunk, so it wasn't at the front of my mind. And anyway, my car was pretty secure so I didn't think anyone could get in.

I just started flying off, and about twenty minutes into my ride, I remembered I still had my bandit mask on. Thinking I must've looked like a complete idiot, I took it off and tossed in on the backseat without looking back, and got back to flying. When I got to my apartment, I parked and was about to get out when I remembered my mask. I didn't really want to leave it in the car because if I did I might've forgotten it was there in the first place. This time, I turned around to get it, and saw something that nearly made me scream. In my backseat, curled up in a ball was this guy dressed as skeleton.

I was so shocked to see him there, and even more shocked that I didn't notice him until then. I yelled "What the hell are you doing!?" The guy suddenly shot up like a rocket and stared at me. He didn't say anything to me, but he did make this weird sign with his hands. I don't know what it's supposed to mean, but it was with two fingers holding another one between them, and he moved the other two fingers in a sort of scissors motion. Then, the guy just jumped out and bolts out of there. I sit there in complete shock, just watching as he ran off.

After I don't know how long, I got out and just headed straight for my room. Now you might be wondering why I didn't call the police: first, I didn't see the guy because of his costume, and two, the guy didn't do anything really. I _did_ call my friend the next morning and told him what happened; he said he couldn't remember seeing anyone with a skeleton costume at the party, and has no idea who it could have been. Thinking back on it now I should've socked the guy as soon as he got up, but I was half-drunk and surprised as hell.

I don't even know how he got in my car because I'm sure I locked it when I got to the party, and I have an alarm that would've went off if that's the case. I just think it's so weird how he literally did nothing but hide in my car; maybe he was planning something, but chickened out after he got caught? I don't even know, but you could bet that, after that, I made sure to always check my backseats before going anywhere, and double-check to make sure my car's locked. Weirdest Halloween ever.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Mime

**MASKED MINE**

 _By Videl_

Hello everyone; by now you could guess that I'm pretty new here. I heard about this site from Gohan and read some of the stories you guys posted, so I decided to share one of mines. This happened quite some years ago, before I even met Gohan, but it's still one of the creepiest things to happen to me. Sorry if it doesn't sound as scary as some of the posts here, but if you actually read this, thanks.

This happened to me when I was eleven years old. I remember this night so well for two reasons; one, it was Halloween night, and two, it was the first time that I didn't go trick-or-treating. I had been sick that entire week so Dad decided to just buy a ton load of candy for me to eat at home while I watched some movies. I was pretty upset about not being able to go out with my friends, but I was glad to have my own little Halloween party at home; all the candy you could think of and hours of horror movies.

Dad said that he also had a really scary surprise for me, which I was looking forward to. Yeah I know my Dad could be a goof sometimes, but when you're the daughter of one of the richest guys on the planet and he says he has a surprise for you, well you could only imagine what he had up his sleeve. He told me that he had to go and get it, and since it was Halloween most of the staff had gone home early, I was going to be alone for at least a couple hours. I didn't have a problem with that, and after Dad telling me goodbye for the thousandth time, he left.

For the first hour or so things were okay; the lights were off, I had a pizza and some soda and a hill of candy to eat, and was so into my movie that I didn't even notice the sound at first. It sounded like someone was tapping on the door – I was in the front room downstairs which led to the front door. At first I thought it was some trick-or-treaters, but when I looked at the clock I realized it was already past ten o'clock – a bit over the trick-or-treating time.

I didn't move at first because one, if it really was some kids looking for candy, Dad had just put some huge bowls of candy out in the front so they could take what they want; two, if it wasn't kids then I didn't want to waste my time, and three, I was too lazy. I tried to ignore it, but the sound got louder and I got annoyed, so finally I threw my blanket off, got up and went to the door. The way how our door was is that I could easily see who was on the other side without opening it; the door was both wood and glass, with the glass being the outer part and a sort of peephole where I was standing.

I looked through the peephole but was surprised to see nothing at all. No kids, nothing. I shrugged it off and went back to the couch to watch my movie. About five minutes later, I heard the tapping noise again, this time from one of the windows. We had those big floor-length windows that literally took up half the wall that looked out into the front yard and the road running outside the mansion. I got up to check again, but once again saw nothing. I was starting to think that it was just some pranksters fooling around, completely ignoring the fact that it would take a lot for anyone to get on to our property – it was too much work for a mere prank.

As I was about to turn and walk back to the couch again, I saw something zip past the window I was at to another window; it was like a white blur that just flew past the window. I hurried over to the window I saw the blur head to, and saw something that shocked me nearly out skin. This is going to sound crazy, but, I saw a mime standing outside the window; he had the full get-up, stripped black and white shirt, white gloves, and beret, everything a mime typically wears. Except, this mime was wearing some kind of mask… it kind of looked like a ghost-face mask with a mustache drawn over the top lip.

He just stood there staring at me and I stared back. It felt like forever before he finally moved his hand and tapped on the glass with his finger. I just looked at him and asked "Who are you?" I didn't think he would've heard me, but apparently he did, because he raised his other hand up and I could see that he held something: a huge butcher knife smeared in what really looked like blood. I gasped and he just held the knife there and continued tapping on the glass, staying completely still besides that one movement.

I started yelling at him to go away or I'd have my Dad beat him up (typical eleven year old me). That was when I remembered Dad mentioning he had a surprise for me, and I started to think that maybe this was what he was talking about… because it was so creepy it had to be that, right?

I lost whatever fear I had and started laughing, saying things like "Nice try Dad; you're not scaring me" and "That costume's so lame – a mime? Boring!" The masked mime stopped tapping on the window and I saw him look towards the door. He flew across to it and tried to open it, but the outer part was locked (thankfully). I began taunting him some more, actually daring whoever it was to try and get in. The person started knocking on the door, and then banging on the glass with his fist. "C'mon, is that the best you could do?" Just keep in mind that I thought that this was some prank being pulled by my Dad, and did not think I was in any real danger.

Then, all of the sudden, the banging stopped and everything got quiet. I thought the guy probably left and walked closer to the door; at that very moment, I hear the glass outside shatter, and then I see the blade of the knife just burst through the door. I wouldn't lie, I screamed and jumped so high into the air that you'd think I was flying! The mime continued stabbing the door with so much strength – I honestly still can't believe just how strong this psycho was. I began freaking out and ran around the entire first floor looking for something to hit this person with; if they could get through the outer door, then it really wouldn't have been too hard for them to break through the wooden part.

I found my old BB gun and ran back to the door; by now, there was a dozen stab wounds on the door and I heard what sounded like the guy trying to punch the door. At one point, he actually did punch a hole into the door, and I took the chance to stun him with my gun; he yelled, pulling the part of his hand that he got in back out. The next thing I heard was more glass breaking and footsteps running away. I was so shaken up after that, that I just sat there until my Dad came back about thirty minutes later. As soon as he did, I flew into him and started crying. He saw the door and was both shocked and mad that someone messed up our new door and broke the outer glass.

When I explained to him what happened, he instantly lost all colour in his face. He kept asking me if I was alright, and if the guy was still around. I told him I wasn't sure, and that at first I thought it was him playing a joke on me. It turns out he had nothing to do with that masked mime, and his scary surprise was in fact an animatronic clown that he had planned to set up outside the door (yes, I'm very serious). He called the cops and reported the incident; they came, searched the property, but found nothing. After that night, my Dad made sure to always have someone at our place if I were to be home alone, and he set up an even more complex security system than the one we had back then.

Guys, I honestly wish something came out of this, but that's really the end of it; I never saw the mime again, and still have no clue who he was, what he wanted or how he even managed to get on to our property. So there it is, the story of how a crazy mime nearly got into my house one Halloween night… and one that I hope I never see again.


	9. Chapter 9 - Black Limo

**THE OLD MAN IN THE BLACK LIMO**

 _By Trunks_

Hey guys, I'm back again (unfortunately) with another creepy story. If you read my other story on here, you'd have an idea that my life is just full of crazy, and not just the type you all are used to. My stalker story is crazy, that's for sure, but the story I'm about to share with you guys is both crazy and creepy. Consider this my 'stranger danger' submission, and why it really is important for people to be aware of their surroundings.

This takes place when I was about thirteen and Goten was around twelve. It was Halloween night and we, like pretty much every kid in the city, were excited for it. We planned to spend the night trick-or-treating, choking down as much candy as we could that night, and staying up to watch some horror movies. Halloween fell on a Friday that year, which meant there were a lot of parties and teenagers out also, whether jumping out and scaring people or TPing people's houses – you know, normal teenager stuff. Even though I was technically a teenager myself, I was still at the age where free candy was life, and I wasn't about to miss out on it.

Since it was a Friday, my mom let me spend the night at another friend's house; his name was 'Jerry' and he was fourteen. We were going to be trick-or-treating in his neighbourhood and have a scare-fest at his place. The reason why we picked his neighbourhood is because, not only did it have the best houses, where people would give out full-sized candy bars and big bags of M&Ms, but it was also really creepy too. His neighborhood was an odd mixture of urban and rural, meaning that there were a good bit of houses but everything was all woodsy and spooky at night, which is great for Halloween.

Goten's mom didn't really know Jerry's parents, but told him to just behave or he'd never hear the end of it. You could imagine we planned to stay out as long as possible, and there were a good bit of houses for us to score. The only downside was that they were pretty far apart, but I guess that added to the creepiness. We set out at around 7:30 from Jerry's house; I think I should mention that we were all wearing some pretty over the top costumes.

I remember Jerry was dressed as a zombie, with a pretty realistic get-up, including fake arms that would pop off if someone were to pull on it. This is an important detail for later. Within two hours our first bags were already filled with all sorts of candies, but we were prepared to make a haul and had all walked with extra bags for even more candy. In fact, we made a competition to see who could score the most candy. As the time went by, I started to notice that less and less kids were out, and some of the houses started turning their lights off. We didn't let that stop us though, and every house with their light on we'd go up to.

But then, we all began to notice that the quality of candy was starting to decline too; instead of giant candy bars we were stuck with the bites instead. After some time, we were virtually the only kids still out and Jerry decided he had enough and that we should head back. Goten, not ready to go home straight away, decided to walk back with us and then fly home.

The street we had been on was deserted by then, and we filled the silence by arguing about who had won the competition and had the most candy, and then saying some stuff that had nothing to do with candy. We were probably about twenty minutes from Jerry's house when I saw something that made me stop. There was a black stretch limo parked next to some trees on the street we were on. It made no sense to me because this was basically a middle-of-nowhere type of area - definitely not a place for anyone famous.

I had an uneasy feeling about it, but Jerry and Goten thought it was the coolest thing, and they started guessing who could be in the limo. We were just coming up the rear of thw limo when Goten blurted out "Oh, maybe it's a vampire!" Me and Jerry thought that was a stupid thing to say and we laughed; we glanced at the limo for a bit. The windows were really dark-tinted so we couldn't see if anyone was inside. It was so odd that it just sat there perfectly still and not a sound came from it.

We were nearly past the limo when we heard someone call out to us: "Hey there boys – nice costumes!"

We turned around and saw that one of the back windows of the limo was down, and a man was poking his head out. He was old – not extremely old, probably in his late 50s, early 60s, with a grey mustache and long grey hair. The weirdest thing about him was that he was wearing these dark sunglasses, even though it was eleven at night, and he was extremely pale. I didn't say anything to him, but Jerry, being the friendliest in our group, told him thank you. The man smiled and asked us if we had gotten a lot of candy. Goten spoke up and said "Yeah! But I wish we got more of the really good stuff."

The man seemed to be upset, but then quickly brightened up and said "Oh, that's okay; if you kids want, I've got a lot of candy in here." I'm not joking, this guy really said that. I was just like _What? How stupid does he think we are?_ I knew all about these sorts of things and by no means was a dumb kid (I'm the son of Bulma Briefs) so I wasn't about to fall for it. "Um, no thanks; we're good, really," I said, having enough of this creepy guy and his creepy limo. "Aw, c'mon – don't you guys want more candy?" He smiled at us, holding his arm out – for the first time I noticed this guy was dressed really weird, aside from his sunglasses. He was wearing what looked like a really fancy suit and coat. He was literally looking like a vampire with those clothes and his pale skin.

He sort of reminded me of the modern Willy Wonka too, which made this situation even creepier.

There was no way I was going near him, but then he ducked back inside, taking a while to come back out, but when he did he was holding two massive chocolate bars. "See, I have a lot of these; I'd hate to let them all go to waste." I didn't notice it before, but while this guy was talking to us, the limo was slowly inching closer to us, until we were just out of arm's reach of the old man. All at once I began mentally preparing to either fight this guy, or get the hell out of there. I was giving Goten 'the look', and I knew he picked up on how weird this whole situation really was and I knew he was having the same thoughts I was. Jerry wasn't as quick though, despite him being older, and he was actually going up to the man to take the candy. "We really need to go – c'mon Jerry, let's go, your mom's waiting."

Jerry turned around and looked at me like I was crazy; his parents weren't home so his mom couldn't have been waiting for him, but I needed to get him to see that there was something really wrong about this. Before he could say anything, the old man suddenly grabbed his arm and started yanking him closer, while trying to get the limo door open. At that same time, the driver's door opened, and this huge, scary-looking guy wearing all black stepped up, and threw himself at me and Goten.

Goten swung his bags of candy at the guy, and got him straight in the gut, knocking him over; Jerry screamed, fighting with the old guy and managed to pull away from him, losing his fake arm in the process. The old man seemed shocked at this, and I took that chance to get us out of there. I grabbed Jerry, telling Goten to go, and we took off flying through the air faster than we ever had, and not stopping until we got to Jerry's house.

We zapped in and locked the door, forgetting about the candy and talking about what just happened. Goten wanted to go back and fight the guy but Jerry insisted we wait until his parents got back. For the hour after that, we just kept watch, listening for any sounds outside or anyone suspicious. His parents got home around midnight and he told them everything; his mom called my mom and Goten's mom (who got really worried and started asking a bunch of questions). We didn't go to sleep that night, and just kept talking about the two scary guys. Jerry told us that the old guy was crazy strong, and if it wasn't for his fake arm, he might have actually gotten him into the limo - Goten was convinced that he really was a vampire or some sort of insane rich guy.

What makes this story even creepier is what we found out after. That same night, a little five year old boy had gone missing from Jerry's neighborhood. Apparently, the boy had wandered too far from the group he was trick-or-treating with and ended up on the further end of the neighborhood. I know deep down that the old guy in that limo took that kid, but I don't know if it was after we ran into him... or right before. If it's before, then I really wished we took the time to really look inside the limo, and now I regret not listening to Goten about going back... the kid still hasn't been found.

This is by far the worst thing to happen to me on Halloween; no one knows who this guy is or why he was in that area... but Mr Willy-Wonka-Candy-Man in the black limo, and his freaky assistant, you're lucky that we didn't go back for you, because I'd be sure to give you something that would be bad for your health, and it wouldn't be candy.

 **And there it is - the end of the Halloween special! Hope you all enjoyed these stories. Now, even though these are just made up by me, they still hold some truth to them; Halloween is a time where things aren't always as they seem. I wish everyone a Happy Halloween, and please people, be safe tomorrow whether you'll be chilling at home or trick-or-treating or ghost-hunting (or whatever else). Again, Happy Halloween, goodnight, and I'll see you all in 2 weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Disappearing Planet

**Sorry I'm late guys - I'm really swamped with schoolwork now (still haven't finished everything). I hope you all enjoy these stories tonight - don't forget to R &R - oh, and I love it when people give suggestions, so don't be shy!**

 **THE PLANET THAT DISAPPEARED**

 _By Nappa_

So, I've been reading these stories on here for a while – crazy to see literally everyone has a creepy story. Well, I'm going to be honest with you guys, some of them aren't really that scary (sorry but it's the truth). I've been trying to think of a story to write since I hate being left out on things like this, and I decided to share an experience I had I think is really scary and creepy.

And before I begin, no, I wasn't drunk when this happened, so zip it. So this happened quite a while back, before Plane Vegeta was destroyed. Back then, since I was a general and very high ranking official in the court, I've been on a lot of missions, most of them involving purges. This wasn't bad, of course, and since this was just when Frieza first began employing us Saiyans to do his dirty work, I got paid even better than before.

The planets that I had to go take care of were normally all in one general sector and they were easy to get to and took little time. This one time, I was with my squad (I'm just gonna call them P, R and T to save time) and we had a job of scoping out a planet for Frieza to see and get it ready for sale. You guys know how this stuff works.

So we packed into our pods, punched in the co-ordinates and headed off. The planet we were supposed to go to was called Skulfar which, believe it or not, literally meant skull. I know, really creepy stuff, but we weren't scared just because of its name. It took us three days to get to where this planet was; it was a pretty big planet too, and really bright orange so it was impossible to miss. The pods did their usual thing to get us prepped for descent, and I got the guys on com-screen. We started talking and joking around a little, and I told the guys that I'd see them when we landed.

This is the part I don't think any of you would believe, because for sure no one believed this when we first told them. You know how we have a port windows on our pods that lets us see out? Well, I was looking outside at the planet as we we were approaching it; I just turned my head for a second - one damn second! - and when I looked back, I couldn't see anything. It was just pitch black and stars. I was really confused of course and I thought my pod was going crazy - I actually re-did the coordinates for Skulfar, just to be sure I didn't somehow go off course. And this is what happened: _'Selected coordinates for planet unavailable - please reactivate honing code.'_

What the bloody hell? I did the same thing again and the same thing happened; I was getting pissed and got 'T' on com-screen. I asked him what the hell was going on and if he was en-route to the planet.

Then, he said this: "Commander Nappa, we can't find the planet."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? We're supposed to be at the planet right now!"

"No, you don't understand – it's not there anymore. It's gone!"

Then, P and R came on; they started telling me about what I apparently missed in bloody second that I wasn't looking. They told me that, one second, the planet was there, clear as day, and then the next it was just gone. I started yelling and cursing, calling all of them nuts; but the entire time I was doing this, the same message was being displayed, telling me I had the wrong coordinates. The planet just wasn't there anymore… it just disappeared into nothing!

Nobody said anything for a while, but in our minds, I think we were all pretty much done with this entire thing. We tried to come up with an explanation for this – I don't know how in the hell an entire planet could just vanish like that, but I swear, this one did! I actually thought that maybe there were people on the planet and they had some sort of cloaking device to hide their planet; but if that was the truth, we would've still been able to pick up on the planet's atmospheric readings, and our pods would've still detected it.

The stupid thing was just gone, and we did not know why. I didn't believe in that paranormal crap, things like ghosts and that stuff was dumb to me – but if there was ever a time when something could be even slightly related to a ghost, it is this. That planet was never seen again, no matter how many people went to go and look after that - I think for a while Frieza's lackey thought we had something to do with the mud ball just zapping into non-existence. I know this story sounds crazy, believe me, not even Vegeta or Radditz believes me; but I swear on my life that this really happened... and I don't even know what the hell really happened.


	11. Chapter 11 - Assassin

AN ASSASSIN HID IN MY ROOM

 _By General Zarbon_

Goodnight everyone, and much thanks for having me. I see that this particular site is the place to share eerie experiences, and, believe me, in my line of work and my general status, I've a treasure trove of stories. Most of these do involve, of course, the living, and were more frequent than not. The story I'm about to share with you all is one of the most terrifying and mind-boggling things I've ever experienced myself. This is basically the pinnacle of shocking moments for me, because of when and where it happened.

There are some very important aspects of this story that you all must know: first, this happened many, many years ago, back when I had just started working for Frieza. Everyone in this time was years younger than what you all know them to be; for instance, I was only eighteen at the time, and Frieza was only seventeen. Another important thing to note is that this was a while after his one year anniversary as the PTO Overlord, which basically means he had not been in power for much time and, as a result, was a tad bit oblivious to certain things.

So, now that you all know that, I will get into the actual encounter. This story begins on a planet named Planet Urne, which was in the centre of the organization's vital hub back in the days. It was a pick-up, drop-off planet, so to speak, with the locals being utilized as couriers and refreshers for Frieza and his men. We had been on this planet for three days for a breather and to stock up on some supplies. We were heading back to the main base, which at this time was Frieza 001. That planet is now more or less defunct and rarely ever used for anything other than a reconditioning station. Anyway, like I said before, Frieza had only been in power for a year by this point, and there were a lot of people who weren't exactly happy about that.

Something you all should know that is very crucial to the actual incident is, that for the first five years as emperor, Frieza had a slew of assassination attempts made on his life. There were already the rumbling of rebels and hot spots, and there were several people who wanted him die, and I'm sure you all could guess why. As unbelievable as this may sound, however, those five years were quite possibly the only years where he was most lenient and honestly was not as bad as he is known today. He wasn't a good guy, not by a long shot, but he wasn't entirely genocidal either. However, this was the most dangerous period for him, as these attacks were spontaneous and could come from anywhere.

Planet Urne was one of the planets that had some of the anarchists, and he knew this very well but did not care in the slightest. Just remember that he was more than capable of handling himself, even as an adolescent, so he saw no need for worry. However, his previous security detail did, and while most of us were out and about, a few soldiers were stationed on the ship to ensure that no one got on or tried anything risky. During this time period, I wasn't exactly his right-hand yet, but due to my power, he did show some favour to me, and I was one of the people who were allowed to leave the ship and explore the planet.

Planet Urne was a very gorgeous planet, tropical with clear bodies of water and trees. It was like the perfect tourist destination. It was the end of the third day, and most of us had been off the ship for the entire day. Frieza had wrapped up his business a little later than expected, and by the time he was ready to depart, it had been night time on the planet for a good while.

When we got back to the ship, the head of the security detail appeared worried. He reported to Frieza that one of his men had been cut down after encountering a stowaway on the ship, and that this person was still on board somewhere. Something I should add is that this was years before scouters, so communication was dreadfully slow back then. This revelation of a possible stowaway made most of us uneasy, but Frieza was not too concerned about it, and just ordered a massive search of the ship, and we departed soon after. I was very tired so I just headed straight for my room; I was one of the few people who had the luxury of having their own room on the ship, due to Frieza's favouritism.

My room was average sized and pretty standard; a bed in one corner, a closet and writing desk. Normally I would take off the standard armour that we wore back then and put it in the closet, but this one time, I was too tired and simply placed it at the side of my bed. This would prove to be a grave mistake… I had been asleep for a few hours when I suddenly woke up. I did not know what had woken me up, but I had the strangest feeling that there was something wrong with my room. I looked around but saw nothing out of place; at that very moment, an announcement came over the intercom. It said that the stowaway still had not been found, and for everyone to keep an eye out.

I was very uncomfortable now, but did not feel like I was in any immediate danger. I thought, with the location of my room being so out of the way that I had nothing to really worry about. This was another grave mistake I made. I just lay in bed and tried to get back to sleep. For some reason, I kept looking in the direction of my closet, as though I could sense something from it. I hadn't noticed anything odd about it before, and with the dark it was pretty much impossible… but I still had a strong feeling that there was something that I should have been worried about. I had and still do have great intuition and usually trusted my gut instinct.

Deciding to debunk my irrational fear, I formed an energy ball on my finger that was big enough to illuminate the room… and what I saw standing near my closet will forever be burnt into my memory. There was a man, at least I thought it was a man, thin and small, standing perfectly still by the door of the closet. He was wearing clothes customary to the Urnians and looked to be one, too. When he realized that he'd been spotted, he ran to the door, threw it open and dashed out. I sat there in shock for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what just happened and looking back and forth at the closet and my cabin door.

It didn't take me too long to regain my senses, and I sprang out of my bed and into the hall where I built-in comm device was located. I remember telling the person on the line that someone had been in my room, and that they were somewhere on the ship. In a matter of minutes, an alarm went out and everyone on the ship was forced to look high and low for the intruder. It was about thirty minutes later when the intruder was apprehended in the engine room, and what I learnt later is truly startling. Of course, this was the person that had gotten rid of the two guards and snuck on to the ship; he was, in fact, an assassin that was after Frieza.

They found a knife laced with poison on his person, as well as a homemade sleep elixir, that I suppose he thought would knock his lordship out. When he realized that he was being searched for, he hid in my room for the very same reason that I thought that I'd be safe – it was set away from the others and was inconsequential at best. He had not been found by the security team because they had not searched the barracks, and he had been in my room the entire time we were out. What he planned to do was sneak out of my room when I went to sleep, but then I woke up and caught him. I'm sure I don't have to tell you all what became of him once he was caught, but I think it is noteworthy to say that, after this happened, Frieza really began to pay more attention to me than he already was and, well, this was the starter for me to become his right hand and commander.

In case you all are wondering, no, I did suffer PTSD or any of that due to this encounter, but it has been something that was ingrained into my memory for years now and I believe it deserves to be here. So, would-be assassin that took refuge in my room, and was thwarted by me suddenly waking up… I know we will never meet. Frieza made sure of that.


	12. Chapter 12 - Christmas Card

**Hi everyone - please forgive me for not updating. My internet connection is crappy - I'll only have it for a day or two and then it'll just completely shut down on me. So to make up for it, here are 3 Christmas themed stories that I hope you'll like; I was actually planning to post these on Christmas Eve but, well you know. So, from me to all of you, Merry Christmas (belatedly) and have a Happy New Year!**

THE CHRISTMAS CARD

 _By Chi-Chi_

Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas. I hope you all are enjoying your holidays so far, because I know I have. Christmas this year is turning out really great, better than I even imagined, so I can't really complain about anything. Okay, so this is a really strange incident that happened the year after the whole Namek scenario. It was about three days before Christmas, and I, as usual, was getting everything together for our family time. Since Goku wasn't around at the time it was just me, Gohan and my Dad.

I had a really nice Christmas Eve dinner planned, and had even gone out to get some extra decorations to lighten the mood a bit – Gohan was extremely worried about his father so I wanted to try and cheer him up. It was a lot of work but I managed pretty well, all things considered. So I was cleaning around outside at the front of the house when I noticed something poking out from under the doormat. I lifted the mat up and saw a red envelope – it wasn't addressed to a particular person. In fact, it wasn't addressed to anyone so I honestly have no clue who it was for or who left it there.

I forgot about it for a while and went back to cleaning, and after a couple hours when I decided to take a break, I figured it wouldn't hurt to open it. Dad and Gohan were out so I decided to see what the letter was about and, when they got back, I'd just let them read it; if it turned out to be for one of them I planned to just explain what happened when they got back. So I sat and opened the envelope, and was genuinely surprise to see it was in fact a Christmas card, a pretty good one too.

It had these nice little pictures of reindeer and a cute little Santa that waved at you. There was no writing on the front and I just guessed that whoever sent it must've gave some clue as to who they were inside… I regret opening that card, even to this very second. Instead of finding a note of Christmas greetings or a funny holiday analogy, I saw a drawing of four people; one was standing with a big smile on their face, and the other three were laying around, with red marker coloured over their faces and around their bodies.

You know those stick drawing that really small children draw? That was what this was, but, I was so stunned, because I could not imagine a child drawing something like this. A huge part of me knew that the three stick figures with the 'blood' were probably dead, and a very small part of me instantly thought that the number of 'dead' people matched the number of people in my own family. I felt sick. The card said nothing about who sent this, but it did have 'Merry Christmas' written in big block letters. I did not know what to do or think – I didn't even show Gohan because I didn't want him to worry, but I did show Dad. He said that he never saw anyone leaving it there and had no idea who could've made it and left it at our door. He thought the whole thing was just some harmless prank, or maybe it wasn't even meant for us - but there were just so many things about it that made me think otherwise.

I think by now you could guess that that Christmas, in the end, didn't turn out so merry, since I was so caught up and admittedly paranoid with this bizarre and creepy letter. Who could've made it? Why did they make it? These questions and a lot more are still unanswered, and I still have issues with Christmas cards today.


	13. Chapter 13 - Christmas Eve Ghost

CHRISTMAS EVE GHOST

By Tien

Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas to all of you. Before I begin this story, I just want to say that I'm not really big on Christmas, for my own personal reasons, but I am obligated to at least tolerate it when it comes to my friends, especially with Bulma's annual Christmas parties. So, even though I don't necessarily put much stock into it on my own, I do have some idea on what it is and exactly when it's celebrated.

This is all important to the story I'm about to share, because this happened two after one of Bulma's parties, on Christmas Eve, and it still creeps me out even now. If anyone has an idea on what I experienced that night, please feel free to share your ideas with me.

So this happened, like I said, on Christmas Eve. Me and Chaitzou had spent the evening relaxing and talking. I know that, technically, where we live it's always wintertime, but that night was colder than any other night we'd experienced before. The entire day had actually been snowing so much that we were inside for most of the time, except for when we needed to get more firewood. This wasn't really a problem since there wasn't much training needed that day, and since it was a worldwide holiday, we figured it'd do us good to take it easy.

We were mostly talking about the party and the gifts we received at the gift exchange, and the food Bulma's mother had packed for us so we'd have a traditional Christmas Day meal. It was a nice thought and we really did need the food, with us being snowed in the entire day. It was dark except for the fire we had going, and at some point, when it was really late, Chaitzou began dozing off. Neither of us really wanted to sleep in our beds that night, so I decided to go and get us some extra blankets and pillows.

We kept a bunch of them in a pantry that was in a different room from the one we'd be sleeping in. I got a candle and headed over to the room – it was really small and you could see into both the room with the fireplace and our kitchen area. My back was turned to those two rooms and I was just about to open to pantry when, out of nowhere, I feel a gust of cold wind hit the back of my neck. You know whenever, in stories like this, the person telling the story says something like 'A cold air tickled the back of my neck' or 'the hairs on my neck stood up' or something like that? Well… this was nothing like any of those things; when I say it hit me, I mean it literally felt like the wind formed a hand, and then slapped me o the neck.

I jumped and turned around, actually expecting to see someone there but, of course, saw nothing. I sort of forgot about it and got the blankets and pillows and went back to Chaitzou. We got settled and eventually fell asleep. Then, I woke up all of the sudden to see that the fire was completely out and everything was dark. I'm not sure why this woke up me up, or if it even did honestly, but I wasn't really too concerned about it. As I lay there, I realized that the room we were in was a bit colder now that the fire was out. I was thinking about grabbing some more blankets and turned my head in the direction of the pantry… and saw something standing right at the entrance.

I couldn't really see what it was, but I knew it was definitely something short and white all over, just standing facing me. I was a little shocked at first, but then I had the thought that it was just Chaitzou getting more stuff; it looked a lot like him and that explanation made the most sense. So I relaxed and turned my head again to where he was supposed to be sleeping, and, I'm not even lying, my blood froze – because Chaitzou was still there, sleeping as clear as day right next to me. I snapped my head back to where I saw the person, but they were gone. I jumped up and went straight to the pantry area, looking in and around it but saw nothing or no one.

I looked around the entire cabin and still couldn't find them - they were just gone, just like that. Now, to those of you reading this, you might find this story anticlimactic since nothing really happened, and some of you might think it was just a dream, but I know this wasn't. It makes no sense for me to see something like that out of the blue, no matter how you try to rationalize it; it had the build of a normal person, almost like a child, and was just pure white, and unless Chaitzou has a secret twin, I don't know what else to think but that it was some kind of ghost; the thing is, I've never seen or heard of a ghost or spirit being that short or that pale. I don't even really believe in ghosts, but I have no other way to make sense of this. I told Chaitzou about it some time later, and he said that he thinks he saw something like that too, but never really thought to say anything about it because it was broad daylight at the time and he was figured it was a reflection or something.

So, I would really appreciate if anyone knows what this was and could tell me, because it's been bothering me ever since.


	14. Chapter 14 - Santa

SANTA CAME TO TOWN

 _By Bulma_

Hey guys – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope everyone is having a great time – I know I am! Seeing that it's that time of year again, I figured I'd fit the script and tell you guys about an incident that happened around this time – but this story's a little different, because it didn't happen to me personally, but to a really good friend of mines from high school. I'm gonna call her 'M' to keep things simple.

So a little information about 'M'; she lives in a suburban neighbourhood with her parents and younger brother. When this happened, she was eight and her brother was four. 'M', like every kid that age, really loved Christmas and would stay up all night hoping to see Santa Clause and his sleigh. Her parents would normally hire a Santa every year to go to their house and give her and her brother candy and toys – it was a really sweet deal if you ask me, having your own private Santa. The guys they hired were always tip-top shape, too, so they never really worried about anything happening.

She said that this particular story happened on Christmas Eve. Her parents had had a little party for their friends, and hired a Santa Clause to be at the party. From what she could remember, the guy didn't act strange or anything and he seemed like an okay guy. The only thing that was kind of weird, to her at least, was that he didn't talk much and wasn't really into the party, but being eight years old she didn't really care once she was getting candy.

Well the party ended around 6 that evening and everyone left. Her mom put on a movie for her and her brother to watch and they had ice-cream until around nine, when her dad said they should get into bed. Of course, 'bed' meant waiting until she was sure everyone was asleep so she could sneak back down and wait for Santa when he'd bring the presents. She remembered she was really excited, as usual, about Santa coming – although she admitted to me that every other time she tried to spot him she'd fall asleep. That year she was determined to see him, and kept herself up with her toys and some other things. Around 1 AM she said she started getting tired and was falling asleep. But, just before she knocked out, she heard footsteps on the roof. The way how her house was set up, there were three floors; her room was the entire third floor and was closest to the ceiling/roof; she could literally hear if an acorn or something were to fall on it. I don't know how she managed with that but she didn't seem too bothered by it. Anyway, she heard the footsteps and, of course, she instantly thought 'Santa's coming!'

She jumped off her bed and went to her window to look out. Now, 'M' is a real loudmouth, and has no fear of letting everyone within a 20-mile radius hear her if she wants them to. So, when she opened her window, stuck her head out and yelled "SANTA IS THAT YOU!?" it's pretty likely that everyone heard. That included 'Santa' on the roof, who then stopped walking and turned to look at her. She couldn't really see his face properly, but clearly made out the Santa costume the guy was wearing. She said she thought she saw him holding something in his hands, and her eight-year old mind thought it was a present. She shouted at him again, waving at him and saying something about the cookies and milk she left for him. At this point, her mother came into her room to see what she was shouting about.

She just kept saying "It's Santa! It's Santa!"

Her mother looked out the window, and when she saw the guy on the roof, she screamed like a banshee, shut the window and pulled her out of the room. Now her dad was awake and her mom was freaking out, telling him someone was on the roof and trying to get in. He took them to her little brother's room on the second floor and went out with his gun to confront the burglar. 'M' was just really confused and asked her mom why they were afraid of Santa and that they should let him in. About ten minutes later, her dad came back and told the mom to call the police – he caught the guy as he was trying to climb over their fence and had him tied up with some Christmas lights downstairs.

It turned out the guy was actually the Santa impersonator from the party; he hadn't actually left, but hid out in M's dad's tool shed in the back, and had been waiting until everyone went to bed to break in, but was stopped at the very moment that 'M' woke up and saw him. When the police came, they found that he had taken two hunting knives and an axe from the tool shed – what he planned to do with those things, your guess is as good as mines. For years after this, my friend said that she was scared of anyone remotely looking like Santa Clause and, you guessed it, that night was the night she stopped believing in him. The only good thing that came out of this is that the creep got 20 years in jail for that offense and some other unrelated ones.

So yea, there's the story of how one of my friends' Christmas was ruined, and how she may have actually saved her family from being robbed… or even worst.


End file.
